For Them
by NightShadow131
Summary: Touma is drowning in his thoughts and unable to sleep. Tossing and turning all night, he finally goes outside to try and quell his depressing thoughts. Shounen ai, SeijiTouma.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own YST or anything to do with it.

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, Seiji/Touma.

So I decided to post this again—my short, little one-shot. n.n Just made a few changes, nothing too major. ..:shrugs:.. We shall see. Don't forget to let me know what you think of it, alright?

Hope you enjoy. n.n

* * *

****

****

**For Them**

Touma tossed in bed, flipping over to his other side as his troubled mind tried to find comfort.

The blue-haired archer just couldn't find any sleep this night; too many concerns and fears flitted across his mind, allowing him no rest.

Another battle was nearing, another chance for his lover and friends to die, another chance of failure, other chances; most of which filled with hurt. No matter if victory or defeat came from this battle it would still bring pain and worry. Someone would get injured and possibly even end up close to Death's door, or pass it, fully into its clutches. That he couldn't stand, not even the thought.

The teen turned onto his back, unable to get comfortable. Not with these thoughts, thoughts he couldn't stop, couldn't forget.

He loved his friends—they were family. He loved Seiji; he would never let him go. He'd protect the blonde trooper and the others. No one would die. No one… but him, if it came to that. He would protect them with his life.

He hated the thought of never seeing any of his friends again, but he hated the thought of seeing them die even more. He would like to think of them all living through this hell that Arago had forced them into. However, he didn't know how likely that was. They would try their best. No, more than that, and they would win… he hoped.

Touma shifted again, onto his right side.

And again to his left.

Then he sighed deeply and slowly took the covers off of himself, carefully standing up.

He walked over to the balcony, but stopped short.

Looking back at the bed and the beautiful form on it, Seiji's breathing was calm and undisturbed.

With sad eyes he turned back around and quietly opened the door, slipping outside.

Going to the railing, he leaned heavily onto the cold surface, his arms hanging over as his chin rested on it.

What if the war never ended?

What if they had to fight until they died?

What if none of it mattered?

_It does. We're fighting to save everyone, all the innocents that would die if we were to lose. We can't lose,_ the archer reminded himself. That was why they were fighting. Not for themselves, but for everyone else.

For them they would win. For them they would die.

The blue-haired teen echoed his earlier sigh and stood up; crossing his arms on the rail, he looked up at the night sky flaked with dots of white.

He had chosen this path—well, chosen the fact that he was going to carry it out—and had no regrets. He would see this through until the end, no mater how it ended.

He just didn't think he could handle it if someone were to die.

"They won't," he whispered sternly. "I won't allow it."

It was a clear night, the chilly breeze making it colder, and no moon teased him in the sky. It was darker, for he had turned on no light since he didn't want to wake Seiji, though how he had slept through his restless movements was beyond him.

He loved nights like this, nights where he could just enjoy the calm night sky, the stars' lights bringing him reassurance as they continued to shine brightly even without the moon in their midst.

"Touma," a tired voice said softly, "what are you doing out here?"

The archer turned around to face his blonde lover, but said nothing.

Seiji stared into sapphire eyes intently, wondering why his lover looked so crestfallen.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, deeply worried. Why wasn't he sleeping?

He walked closer to the blue-haired trooper and let out a gasp of surprise.

Touma had quickly grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Touma?" the blonde swordsman said. He had never seen the archer act like this before. Usually the bearer of Tenkuu was composed and didn't want others to worry.

Still, Touma said nothing, but Seiji wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, holding on to him tightly. He didn't know what was wrong but it was obviously something serious and the blue-haired teen didn't wish to loosen his hold.

"Touma," he tried again after minutes of silence, "please tell me what's wrong."

"…I don't want to let you go." A whispered reply.

Seiji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about, love? I'm not going anywhere."

_Did he have a nightmare?_ the blonde had to wonder. That would also explain why he was awake. He didn't know how long he had been up.

"Arago…" Touma said in barely a whisper.

Then it made sense.

It all made sense now. How long had this been on his lover's mind?

Seiji pulled back, making sure he could look directly into Touma's sad eyes. "Don't worry. We'll all make it out alive with the five of us," he assured the blue-haired skeptic.

"But—"

"No, Touma, listen to me," the bearer of Korin said to get the archer's attention. "All of us will make it out of this alive. I promise."

The archer didn't know how the blonde could be so confident but he supposed he should believe him. It was harder than that, though. It wasn't as if he didn't trust the trooper, it was just that… well, maybe he was afraid. Afraid of what might happen, afraid of what _could_ happen.

It would be easier to win this with confidence, confidence in one's own ability, one's teammates, and confidence in the fact that Arago wasn't going to rule.

Touma nodded. "You're right. I-I'm sorry, it's just that… if I were to lose you…"

"You don't have to worry about that. You know that already." Seiji watched his lover closely for any signs that would give away the reason for Touma's odd behavior. He supposed it had just become too much for him.

Seiji pulled Touma close, placing a hand on the small of his back and burying the other in the blue hair lovingly. They stayed within each other's embrace silently for minutes, neither minded it; in fact, it was comforting to them. They hadn't had much silence since the war started and they were grateful for the reprieve. However, both knew that it would soon shatter.

It was all for them, for the innocents, and they all knew it, every one of the troopers did.

Touma pulled back slightly and tilted Seiji's chin, kissing him deeply, conveying all his feelings and thoughts. And Seiji kissed back with the same amount of passion. No words were exchanged as they made their way back in to the room.

Both understood: no matter what, it was for them. They would win. They had nothing to worry about.

* * *

There ya have it. I personally think it's better than last time, but I don't know how much so. n.n;; Let me know what ya think, 'kay?

I really want to write more YST fics as well, so hopefully I'll have more up. If you're interested, keep an eye out. n.n

Ja ne


End file.
